No como a él
by Andreea Maca
Summary: One Shot basado en el manga 710. Después de que Karin le aclare la verdad a Suigetsu, éste pensará en lo que a lo largo de los años, ha creído de los sentimientos de Karin. Sin embargo, desconoce lo que ahora siente Karin y por quién. [¿Cómo demonios no va a haber SuiKa, después de todo este drama, carajo?]


**No como a él**

* * *

Suigetsu se echo a reír cual demente. Karin lo observó con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. No le veía lo gracioso a esa situación: la pobre niña había creído en una mentira por culpa del mequetrefe frente a ella. Idiota.

— No estoy bromeando, ve a pedirle una disculpa, tarado. — ordenó Karin antes de darse la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación.

Suigetsu dejó de reírse paulatinamente mientras la miraba alejarse. Vaya chica problemática. Desde que la conoció, hacía ya muchos años, le había parecido bastante temperamental y, a decir verdad, ese carácter era más divertido de lo que había pensado. Hacerla enfadar se había convertido en su actividad favorita, sobre todo, después de pasar toda una vida con el degenerado Orochimaru y sus degenerados experimentos. Para empezar, Suigetsu no era químico y no planeaba vivir atado a esos laboratorios.

A veces, incluso envidiaba la vida de Sasuke: todo el tiempo paseando, haciendo misiones muy interesantes y, principalmente, teniendo a una mujer tan dulce como Sakura esperando por él. Suigetsu seguía sin comprender qué demonios tenía ese idiota para enamorar a cualquier mujer que se le pusiera enfrente. Al principio de su viaje con él, era divertido utilizar el atractivo de Sasuke para ganar descuentos en diversos lugares. Era increíble el magnetismo enfermizo que poseía un chico de tan sólo dieciséis años. Sin embargo, después llegó a ser un tanto molesto que Sasuke fuera tan indiferente ante todo y todos. No era que deseara que le diera una oportunidad a Karin – esa mujer está tan loca como una cabra – pero al menos debió hacer más por su equipo, por Taka. Suigetsu no quería un aprecio como el que ese ingrato le tenía a su original equipo siete, pero… ¡vamos! Ni siquiera se despidió de ellos cuando decidió largarse a quién sabe dónde.

Igual, Suigetsu sólo pedía tranquilidad y, quisiera o no, era eso lo que Sasuke les había dejado al final. Ya no más "mataré a mi hermano" o "mataré a los kages", sólo era un: "los dejo libres". O lo hubiera hecho si se hubiera detenido a recordarlos, claro. Y para colmo, el muy infeliz apenas les envió una invitación a su boda sin siquiera enviarles un saludo cordial. Parecía más bien como una amenaza a muerte si no iban. Tanto al estilo de Sasuke.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño tras recordar la emoción que Karin sintió tras saber que volvería a ver a Sasuke; claro, como si él se mereciera la felicidad de Karin. Tampoco quería decir que envidiaba su posición, Suigetsu jamás podría controlar a esa vaca loca, mas admitía que Karin dio más de lo que debería.

Jūgo fue el que respondió en nombre de Taka a la invitación. Fue horrible esperar a Karin fuera de la casa en lo que ella se arreglaba el cabello. ¡Por favor! ¡Sasuke se casaría, no la miraría más porque se pusiera un vestido verde fosforescente o una minifalda de porrista! ¡Se iba a casar! ¡Tenía una mujer!… En fin, cuando Suigetsu le preguntó a Karin por qué lo había hecho, ella respondió que era vanidad femenina – y agregó un "idiota" a la frase. Suigetsu, por supuesto, no dejó de pensar en que ella seguía enamorada de ese tonto.

Por supuesto, Sasuke apenas los miró durante la ceremonia. Apenas pudo despegar la mirada de los dedos de Sakura entrelazados con los suyos. Casi todo el día, permaneció pegado a ella como pulga a su perro y, honestamente, apenas pronunció un par de palabras cuando Sakura lo obligó a agradecerles por haber ido. Tan típico de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, ese par de palabras bastaron para que Karin no cerrara la boca durante el trayecto de regreso. Jūgo decidió ignorarla, pero Suigetsu encontró en esa situación una oportunidad perfecta para recordarle que Sasuke estaba casado, casado y que no importaba cuánto lo quisieran otras mujeres, él era el marido de Sakura, de Sakura y sólo de ella. Karin respondió que eso ya lo sabía, que no era estúpida.

— Sólo quiero que Sasuke sea feliz. — argumentó.

Claro, y su padre era el sabio de los seis caminos. ¡Pamplinas! Karin seguía enamorada de Sasuke, Suigetsu lo sabía. Desde siempre había sido así y una boda no cambiaría nada al respecto.

Cuando Sarada llegó a la guarida y le pidió ayuda para saber quién era su madre, una parte de Suigetsu – como el 99% – deseó que la prueba saliera negativa. Si se enteraba que Sasuke había usado a Karin de cualquier forma, lo mataría – buscaría un modo de envenenarlo mientras durmiera, no era tan estúpido como para enfrentársele en un combate. Nuevamente, no veía los motivos por los que Karin se aferraba a Sasuke. Ni que fuera tan guapo, ¡vamos!

— ¡Ustedes malditos miembros de Taka! — le dijo Naruto en aquella ocasión. — ¡Según recuerdo, ustedes siempre fueron un dolor en el trasero!

Suigetsu recibió el comentario como una bofetada, una leve bofetada. Lo que realmente le calaba era el hecho de que Sasuke, ese maldito hijo de perra, hubiera sido capaz de usar a Karin como un simple portaobjetos. Sabía que él nunca la quiso como su pareja o siquiera su pretendiente, así que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerle algo, ¡mucho menos de verle la cara así!

No obstante, sabía que era el hokage, mejor amigo de Sasuke, quien estaba frente a él. No importaba lo que Sasuke hiciera, siempre sería su hermano del alma. Pero para Suigetsu no era así; Karin podía ser su más grande dolor en el trasero – como Naruto había dicho – pero también era su amiga, era su compañera, la persona que más lo conocía y a quien, dentro de todo y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, más apreciaba.

— Sasuke es quien tiene la culpa aquí, no yo. — espetó Suigetsu, fastidiado. Miró la furiosa mirada de Naruto y no pudo evitar preguntarle: — Tú… ¿Sabías algo sobre esto?

— ¡Por supuesto que no tenía idea alguna! ¡Sasuke, bastardo!

Suigetsu esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Sí, Sasuke era un bastardo, un maldito hijo de perra, aunque también era el padre de la hija de Karin. Después de todo, había decidido usarla cual prostituta y la muy estúpida lo había permitido. Sasuke había tenido las agallas como para mantener oculta a su amante, mientras Sakura fingía. Qué bajo habían caído por enamorarse de un patán como él.

¿Y Suigetsu qué? ¿Por qué Karin no le había dicho nada de eso? ¿Acaso los años que habían pasado no valían la confianza? Sí, la habría juzgado y se habría enfadado, pero al menos la habría escuchado, ¡maldita sea! Lo que más le dolía, aunque no lo aceptara y Suigetsu no lo apreciara de ese modo, era que Karin lo hubiera dejado completamente fuera de aquella situación, como si él resultara ajeno a su vida.

— Muy bien, te dejo el resto a ti. — le dijo a Naruto tras un breve silencio. Ya no le importaba nada, no quería saber nada sobre ese asunto de mierda. Por él, Sasuke y Karin podían irse al demonio.

Por esa razón, cuando Karin le confesó la verdad, entre gritos de ofuscación, Suigetsu no pudo hacer más que reír. Había pasado dos días enfadado con todos en el laboratorio, había insultado a Karin en silencio, había maquinado un plan para matar a Sasuke sin dejar huellas y había deseado ahorcar a Karin por su estupidez. Para que todo fuese una farsa, para que todo fuese un malentendido, para que nada de lo que él había creído fuese verdad. En esa situación, Suigetsu no podía hacer otra cosa además de reírse.

— Tal vez deberías haberlo pensado mejor. — le dijo Jūgo detrás de él.

— ¿Qué?

— El examen genético de Sarada. Debiste investigar más; te hubieras ahorrado todo problema si no hubieras tomado lo primero que viste.

— Sí, tal vez, pero tampoco me agrada el esculcar el escritorio de Karin; mucho menos después de decirme que era como su cuerpo. Sería capaz de contagiarme de algo letal, ya sabes. — respondió Suigetsu con la mano en la cintura. — Y la niña quería respuestas rápidas.

— Ella quería la verdad.

— La única verdad es que Sasuke sigue siendo un ingrato con nosotros. ¿Lo notaste? Ni siquiera nos dijo hola o adiós. — replicó.

— Él sólo quería encontrar a su esposa y salvarla.

— Ajá, como sea. Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Bueno, grandulón, creo que debería recostarme un rato; estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más.

Su compañero no respondió. Simplemente permitió que hiciera lo que deseaba. Comprendía el dolor y enfado por el que había pasado y concordaba con que lo mejor para él era descansar y liberarse de todo ese embrollo. Ya después podría salir de su habitación y volver a sus actividades cotidianas.

No obstante, cuando Suigetsu abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontró a Karin sentada en la cama, con la mirada en sus manos y las piernas juntas cual niña regañada. Suigetsu se extrañó, no esperaba que ella se fuera a ese lugar, mucho menos cuando varias veces le hubiera recalcado que odiaba dormir tan cerca de él. Además, no veía el motivo suficiente para que ella deseara estar ahí; ya no había nada más que conversar, el asunto sería olvidado como cualquier otro.

— Antes de que piense cualquier cosa pervertida, dime qué haces aquí. — dijo Suigetsu mientras caminaba con cuidado hacia ella. No quería que después de todo, Karin sólo estuviera ahí para darle una paliza.

— No seas infantil, no vine a nada de eso. — respondió ella, sin enojo o burla en su voz. Eso era raro.

— Bien, ¿entonces qué haces aquí? — repitió, cada vez más extrañado.

— Supongo que vine a disculparme por no decirte nada de mi viaje con Sakura y Sasuke en aquel tiempo. Yo… creí que volverías a burlarte de mí porque fui sólo la partera de la hija de Sasuke.

— Sí, seguramente lo habría hecho. — contestó Suigetsu, relajando la postura para sentarse a su lado. — Pero me habría enorgullecido de que ya no estás tan loca como antes. — afirmó posando las palmas de las manos en su cama.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, pedazo de idiota? — espetó Karin, ofendida.

— Que ya superaste a Sasuke, ¿no es así? — preguntó en tono relajado, pero con la mirada clavada en ella, esperando la respuesta de sus ojos más que de sus labios.

— Ya te dije que yo sólo quiero que Sasuke sea feliz. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

— Hasta que me convenza de que no estás enamorada de Sasuke.

— Olvidé decirte que también existe la amistad entre hombres y mujeres. Deseo su felicidad porque me ayudó a salir de ese calabozo espantoso, me dio aventuras y me entregó a un equipo de amigos. Por él me sentí útil, por eso me aferré a Sasuke de esa manera: porque fue mi salvador.

— O sea que sigues enamorada de él. — concluyó Suigetsu un tanto incómodo.

— No lo vería de esa forma, aunque puede ser. — respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco por el tema tocado. Tenía bastante tiempo que no hablaba respecto a eso. — Sasuke es un ser inalcanzable, no sólo como pareja, sino como ninja. Lo admiro mucho, muchísimo, pero no sé qué tanto de esa admiración siga siendo amor. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que ya no deseo formar parte de él, besarlo o algo así.

— Hn, menos mal, Karin. Dabas miedo cuando decías que querías lamerle el cuerpo.

Karin dejó escapar una minúscula risa de melancolía y vergüenza. Apenas podía creer que hubiera dicho algo así. A veces sentía lástima por Suigetsu: había soportado muchas cosas de ella y seguía ahí, a su lado, escuchándola. Era un buen sujeto, había que admitirlo. Idiota, distraído, pero bueno.

— Entonces… si no es amor lo que sientes por él, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

— ¿Qué cara? — contestó ella mirándolo por primera vez en esa conversación.

— Sí, como de tristeza, añoranza o no sé, cosas así.

— Pues porque envidio a Sakura, aunque sea mi amiga.

— ¿Por estar casada con Sasuke? Ya no lo entiendo…

— No todo es Sasuke, imbécil. Porque ella sabe que aunque Sasuke tarde en regresar, aunque Sasuke esté lejos de ella, siempre la amará. Sakura tiene alguien en quien confiar de esa manera, tiene a alguien que la ama y que daría todo por salvarla. Yo quisiera tener algo así. — susurró. — No quiero a Sasuke, quiero a alguien más, a alguien a quien querer y que me quiera.

Suigetsu desvió la mirada, ofuscado por tener casi la misma envidia que ella, pero por Sasuke. Ellos dos realmente tuvieron suerte: aunque las cartas siempre estuvieron en su contra, encontraron un motivo para estar juntos. Malditos afortunados.

Suspiró. Karin lo miró con duda.

— ¿Sabes qué es curioso?

— ¿Qué?

— Que yo envidio a Sasuke y tú envidias a Sakura. ¿Por qué no dejamos esas envidias y nos convertimos en la siguiente pareja con suerte, eh? — preguntó al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Karin se sonrojó ligeramente tras sentir aquel gesto. Desvió la mirada hacia él para observar su sínica sonrisa. Igual de idiota que siempre.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Antes muerta que contigo, cerebro de sushi. — espetó. Suigetsu volvió a reír. — ¿De qué te ríes?

— Me alegra que digas eso, no sabría qué hacer contigo. — dijo antes de ponerse de pie. — Aunque una cosa sí te digo, Karin: siempre has tenido lo que le envidias a Sakura, sólo hace falta que mires más de cerca. — afirmó estirando los brazos. — Si me disculpas, voy a bañarme.

Karin abrió la boca para decirle algo, insultarlo, quizá, mas no pudo soltar sonido alguno. Sólo miró cómo Suigetsu le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Agachó el rostro preguntándose qué de eso era real y qué podría expresar al respecto.

Por supuesto, una voz en su cabeza – tal vez su conciencia – le dijo que no podría ser más feliz de ser ése el caso. Lo que Karin buscaba no era un amor protector como el de Sasuke, sino un cariño incondicional como el de Suigetsu. Lo que Karin buscaba no era la sencillez en las palabras como las de Sasuke, sino la alegría y el sarcasmo como en las de Suigetsu. No, Karin no quería a Sasuke, al menos no como ahora quería a Suigetsu.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **No pude evitar hacer esto. Yo quería SuiKar y Suika tendré, aunque sea en mis fics. Hice esto para que se viera como la continuación de la conversación entre estos dos. Espero que sea de su agrado, queridos lectores.**

 **Les mando un abrazo y nos vemos al rato con Los tres cuarzos y un pequeño drabble.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
